Victim Known
by EdenWoods
Summary: My version of Killer in High Heels. Maura goes from suspect to victim. warning deals with subject of rape
1. Suspect known

My first Story so please drop a review all are welcome.

Set during Killer in high heals. Starts from Maura being in the interview room.

Cavenagh walked into the side room where Jane was desperately starring through with window at Maura.

"I'm doing it" said Jane not turning her head to face the new man in the room.

"Rizzoli you need to go after her like you would any other suspect"

"I can do that" said Jane walking by him and Korsac and out the door.

"Can she do that?" asked Cavenagh looking at both Korsac and Frost.

"So what did Brad tell you he did" asked Jane making a conscious effort to keep her voice level.

Maura ran her hands through her hair "I told you Jan he's a colleretional surgeon" Maura couldn't understand why they were going through this again, Jane new this.

"And you talked about?" continued Jane.

"Art, my job. He bought my favourite wine." Maura sighed as the memories began to blur and the ache in her head intensified. Her whole body ached like she'd just run a marathon and he head felt like a migraine wearing off.

"Brad Adam wasn't a surgeon Maura" said Jane opening a file and turning it to face her. Maura tried to read the words but they just made her nauseous from the effort of reading and the fact it was all lies.

"Did you leave together?" asked Jane. She was worried Maura still had yet to look at her not out of guilt but she seemed unable to focus at first Jane had found it funny having never seen the doctor hung over to that point before but now it was concerning her and she wished they'd taken the blood sample first.

"He walked me outside. I wanted to get a taxi. He offered me a lift…..he blew me a kiss. Then I don't know." She was becoming frustrated at the lack of memory the room seemed ot heat up as she searched for something, something that told her she didn't kill that man that she didn't have that side to her. All the research indicated it was possible.

"Is it hot in here?" asked Maura shrugging her jacket off. Jane's face suddenly changed a look of concern shooting across it.

"Maura how did you get those bruises?"

Maura looked down five large purple welts stood out against the pale skin on her arms.

"Large hematoma likely offensive in nature," she mumbled her google speak, one hand wrapping itself gently over the bruise and suddenly sensations rushed back to her. Hitting out and then been held down, forced down with a heavy weight on her, a heavy weight in her.

"I was in the car" rasped Maura her throat dry, she was talking on auto pilot. Jane looked worried, she had just placed herself at the murder scene, not making their case any easier.

"Another man, we walked. He held me he was heavy. Licked me he…" she trailed off as if her mind had just caught up with the word she was about to say.

"no." the word came out on shaky breath gasped almost in horror. Jane watched as Maura eyes widened and the grip she had on her own arm seemed to tighten as the doctor appeared to shrink back into her chair. Jane was about to say something to ask her friend I she was k but at that same moment Maura's body jerked as she gagged then turned sideways and vomited onto the floor of the interview room. Jane was immediately up from her chair and at Maura's side. She pushed her hair back from her face and placed a hand on her back.

Jane was breathing heavy herself she needed to hold it together for Maura. The door cracked open and Korsac's face appeared looking at Jane with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry" whispered Maura looking at the mess she had just made on the floor "involuntary response to stress stomach muscles contract..." she trailed off unable to continue as her voice cracked.

"Its ok" Jane said the words but she didn't feel them, nothing about this was ok.

"Jane we should get her to the hospital get her checked out and processed" Korsac said the last part barely above a whisper. She knew what he meant they needed to get the rape kit done. He then closed the door allowing the women some privacy.

"Maura," she took in the other woman's appearance the bruises on her pale arms and dreaded to think of any more under her dress. Maura had moved back in the chair again her arms folded around herself and Jane couldn't help but notice how her thighs were pressed tightly together, something she had seen interview other rape victims. Maura had spoke about it a subconscious form of self defense. Her eyes had unshed tears which broke Jane's heart just that one piece more.

Just hold it together Rizzoli she needs you now she needs you to do this. Jane thought of all the times Maura had kept it together for her through Holt sat with her showing no fear of the monster who was coming after her, the woman who spent days looking after Jane after she was shot. She needed her to be strong now and Jane was sure as hell not about to let her down.

"Jane I don't remember" it was said as a fact no waiver in the honey blondes voice. As jane as crouched down beside her she tried to look in her eyes but they were hazed over "I can still feel it though" a single tear escaped down her check. "I need to be processed" and back to robot Maura. That scared Jane. When something really bad happened Maura did two things she became detached scientific Maura and went mad interne shopping.

"We do" answered Jane, "but not until you're ready"

"Evidence is better sooner" stated Maura standing but not without a wince as he aching muscles protested.

The car journey was silent Korsac drove while Jane sat in the back with Maura. Jane had tried a few times to speak but Maura was fixated in the seat in front still zoned out. When they arrived they were taken straight through into a side room. Maura waivered as she walked as her balance struggled, Korsac took up residence outside. While a nurse and another female officer Jane recognised but couldn't place a name to begin work. Maura sat as he blood was drawn then followed the instruction under auto pilot as the bruise son her arms were photographed. Then the evidence bag wa shed out for her clothes. Slowly she undid the zip on her dress slipped out her arms and let it drop to the floor. Jane had to momentarily turn away as she caught sight of the bruise on Maura's rib cage and the two large ones on her inner thighs.

Maura looked down at the injured she had no memory of getting. She didn't know if she wanted the memory tight now it didn't feel real. Sure she could remember the pressure and a smell of a musty car seat. She was reminded of she what she couldn't recall as her lower abdomen ached again as it had throughout the morning, like she was about to start her period but she knew that wasn't the cause.

"Maura we need you underwear" said Jane softly, she must have zoned out. She done this before processed people. Now she knew how they feel ashamed as other gazed upon parts of their body only lovers should see, as they saw the effects of attacks on these bodies. Her body hurt everything ached her lower abdomen cramped again and she suddenly became aware that her bladder was full and causing some of the occasional stabbing pain and as he brain resisted this she suddenly had the intense need to use the washroom.

"Jane I have to pee," she said with a sense of urgency. Jane almost smiled she had the memory of Maura insisting the same thing when they were trying to question a suspect.

"there's a washroom just round the corner" said the nurse pointed from where she was working in the corner and held out some scrubs which Jane had asked for feeling Maura would prefer them to a gown. Suddenly taking her underwear of was no longer embarrassing but a sense of urgency as he bladder cramped she pulled on the scrub bottoms. Once in her scrubs Jane opened the door as Maura attempted to leave at pace she went dizzy and almost fell into the door. Jane caught her gently holding her arm she led the unsteady doctor out the room.

As she walked the room spun more than it had all day and for one moment Maura though she would pass out, the nausea returned as her aching body was forced to work harder than it had since the attack as she strode trying the get to her destination quickly.

"Nearly there Mau" reassured Jane somewhat happy that she now had physical contact with Maura as she held her arm ad opened the washroom door for her. She waited outside as Maura relieved herself. Jane tried to rid herself of the image of Maura pale skin marked by the assault that had taken place. She'd been stood a few minutes before she became concerned that Maura had now returned. She knocked gently on the door. "Maura are you ok in there?" she pressed her against the door and heard sobs. "Maura I'm going to come in." she received no response so pushed the door and was relieved to find it unlocked. Maura was sat on the floor knees pulled up to her chest sobbing quietly.

"I…" "I…" she stuttered through the tears "I didn't make it" at first Jane was confused until Maura unwrapped her arms from her knees and lowered them slight she saw the dark blue patch on her scrubs.

"Oh honey it's ok," Jane sat down next to Maura and placed her arm round her shoulders.

"I'm old enough to control my own bladder" said Maura pulling her knees back up and hiding herself.

"You've been drugged and attacked Maura. It's ok" she rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. "I'll go get you some new scrubs." One outside she pulled a nearby floor washing sign in front of the door so no one walked in on Maura then explained to the nurse and got a new set. She allowed Maura her privacy to change again and they didn't speak until Maura was laid in the bed waiting for the doctor to come and do her rape exam.

Maura was laid with her eyes closed arms laid over her stomach legs slightly curling up. Now wearing a gown ready for her exam. She looked ill her skin pale had taken on a slightly sheen of sweat, the nurse had noted her temperature was slightly raised which could be a effect of the drug or the stress. There was knock at the door then a women entered wearing green scrubs.

"Hi, I'm doctor Howard I'll be doing the exam," she introduce herself coming in. Maura opened her eyes but didn't move.

"I'm going to need you to slide to the end of her bed knees apart. Maura did as instructed once again on auto pilot. Jane took position next to her and pulled one of Maura's hands into her own. Maura closed her eyes as the exam began it bought back the feeling she remembered, the ones she didn't want to. She could almost see him there like a broken dream images flashing in her mind the feeling of her hands around her arms his knees digging in her thighs.

Jan felt Maura's hand tighten round hers as the exam progressed, the doctor talked through everything she did as she did it "just take a swab."

Suddenly Maura's eyes shot open and her whole body jerked violently she didn't even manage to turn her head as she vomited down herself. The doctor not at all fazed grabbed a basin off the side handing it quickly to Jane as the second round happened. Maura coughed each time bringing up more or the wine and snacks she had consumed the night before.

"Deep breaths calm yourself down," doctor Howard now stood the other side of he bed one hand placed on Maura's shoulder a she body shook with effort. Jane had hand placed on her back the other on her forehead trying to hold he hair back and also keeping her upright.

"Maura honey clam down your making it worse" said Jane rubbing circles as more gagging sound erupted, "it's over now your safe, I'm here" those last words seemed to get through as the coughing began to die down. "There its ok" said Jane as Maura breathed deeply. It was too much, too much for her brain to handle the didn't want to feel she didn't want to remember at that moment she didn't want to know what happened and as ever Maura's brain helped her out her eye's rolled back in her head as she lost consciousness.

"Is she ok? Is that a normal reaction? Is it the drugs? what if it's a concussion?" all he questions came out Jane's mouth at once after the doctor had got Maura cleaned up an they had ot a different gown on her.

"Well do a scan to check for concussion but in my experience I'd say it was a reaction to the drugs and trauma she's being through. Signs of assault and presence of seamen" she finished handing Jane the box containing the rape felt heavy in her hands as the scars began to burn as thy always did when she was stressed someone had done this to Maura and big part of her really hoped it wasn't Brad because that way she was going to get to hunt him down and kill him.


	2. back at the office

Maura came round disorientated memories in her mind through a fog. The memory of waking up confused in her home, the body in the car, being processed. Then the feelings and flashes of the night before, the humiliation of been processed. Her head was throbbing.

"Maura" the voice called to her softy luring her back in the world of the conscious. Slowly she cracked an eye and bright lights assaulted her causing her to screw her face up in pain.

"Honey the doctor going to give you some pain killers" a hand stroked her arm gently voiding the visible bruise. She forced her eyes to open and meet Jane worried gaze.

"They want to keep you in for a few hours. The drugs and alcohol have done a number on you." Jane finger squeezed her arm before gently grazing her check.

Maura nodded unable to form words she as sleepy and hurt. "Its ok you rest. I'm going back to the station with Korsac, I promise I won't be long." Maura nodded again sleep claiming her before she cold fully comprehend what had been said.

Jane watched as her eyelids softly closed. She didn't want to leave her there, she looked so vulnerable but another big part of her needed to get away or bit. As she excited Korsac was waiting outside the door.

"Doc said she's not doing so good," he stated waiting for confirmation.

"Whatever she was drugged with has messed her up," Jane answered her voice a low growl.

"And you. How are you doing?" his eyes meet Jane's and he saw the sadness behind them.

"I'm not the one who was attacked," replied Jane starting to walk away. She needed to get out the hospital she needed to do something, anything. With that the anger boiled over and as she excited the hospital she turned and began to kick at the wall with all the strength and force she could muster after the morning's events. Strong but gentle arms wrapped around her and pulled her back for her assault.

"Calm down Jane, you breaking your foot isn't going to help." Korsac held in until he was sure she wasn't going to restart her attack on the wall.

"'She's broke," Jana said slowly and quietly, "she wasn't Maura Korsac, it was like there was someone else in her body."

"That will be the drugs Jana"

"No after she wasn't the strong confident Maura. She wasn't my friend who sat with me at night holding my baseball bat by the front door so I could sleep," Jane stopped realising her mouth had run off, but Korsac showed no response. He knew better then to question it he's seen them come in together after Hoylt both looking tired and wondered.

"I wish I could tell you that it will be ok that she will be the same. But you know that I can't what she's been through changes you. You know that" he added tone to the last part. Jane rubbed her hands she did know that.

The journey back to the station was conducted in silence, Jane went straight to the morgue and handed the rape kit to a distressed looking Susie. She wished she could offer words of comfort instead she handed the box over with a solemn look and needed to say no more.

When Jane arrive upstairs frost Cavanagh and Korsac were waiting. "how long until we get the results?" asked Cavanagh who was wearing the game face he used for only the most serious situations, the last time Jane had seen was when she shot Paddy Doyle.

"If it's Brad's not long but going through CODIS and the other dater bases will take longer. With that the phone at Jane's desk began to ring Frost picked it up been closest.

"So the first question Rizzoli did she do it in self defense?"

"she doesn't remember but it's Maura she couldn't do…that" answered Jane wanting to scream that it was obvious even in self defense Maura didn't' have it in her despite what she and many other believed she did not have the mobster blood of her father running through her veins a distinct tick in the nurture over nature box in Jane's mind.

"That was Susie, not a match to Brad but some off the skin in Maura's nails was." Said Frost having come over from Jane's desk.

"But here's the kick when Dr. Popoff signed in Susie noted Maura's lab card had been activated at 2am this morning, she sending the ctv footage up and checking their inventory."

"Maura came back you would she do that with Brad and possibly this other man?" Korsac wondered aloud as the said tapes were brought through by an assistant. Frost immediately went to set them up flanked by everyone else.

"She wouldn't unless she was in danger," answered Jane through gritted teeth not sure she wanted to see what was on these tapes.

"Here's 2am" frost pointed to a car parked almost out of view of the camera in the garage. The video showed Maura walking in direct view of the camera in the morgue parking entrance anyone watching would assume she was drunk as she staggered form the car almost falling at which point a man came into view with his back to the camera and pulled her roughly out of shoot.

"Whoa," Jane stood up pointing, "you see that he came from the passenger side of the car same as Maura, someone else was driving," said Jane as frost flicked through footage on various screens, "and that is not the clothes Brad as wearing that's the other man." Jane's blood was beginning to boil just looking at pixilated image of the back of the thing that had attacked Maura.

"So whatever they were doing was a two man job," said Korsac his mind going the same ways as Jane's "so maybe the partners didn't play nice afterwards."

"Where's the next footage?" interrupted Cavanaugh.

"There isn't any" said frost sadly. "They take the funeral ramp no cameras." With that the phone rang again this time Korsac answered and seemed to talk for what Jane felt like was an eternity

"Ok they got the tox results back Maura was dosed with a very high level of scopolamine"

"Scopolamine" repeated Frost

"Also known as devils breath" answered Jane, "can be administered by blowing it in the victims face. Maura said Brad blew her kiss." Her sentence ended with a punch to the desk.

"yeah I've heard of it make you very compliant I've heard of people giving atm numbers out" continued Korsac "also they skeleton from the new mall sight is missing however looking at the photos Maura took the cause of death to both the skeleton and brad appear to be the same.

"ok so were thinking brad had something to do with the skeleton wanted to hide it, but how did her turn up dead?" asked Jane.

"The partner were all wondering about is my guess" said frost,

Thank you to those following and special thank you for those who left a review. Hop you all enjoy this chapter


	3. We got a break,

"So what now?" asked Frost, "we've got hardly anything to go on?"

"We hope they find something missing in autopsy and it helps."

"So what we hanging around here for?" asked Jane getting up.

"I'll carry on with the background check on Brad," said Frost sliding off the desk where he was sat and onto the chair in front of his computer.

Jane and Korsac entered the elevator and as the doors pinged shut Jane felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We going to get him Jane," Korsac voice sounded familiar the tone her used when interviewing victims, the tone he had used to talk to her about Hoyt.

"You sure you don't want to take a few minutes? Talk to your mom?"

"Oh god mom," exclaimed Jane, "What does she know?"

"Just that Maura was the victim of an assault," answered Korsac, "she's being passing the café ever since.

The door opened to the morgue ad Jane took a steadying breath, this was where Maura belonged, and this had always been the queen of the dead's domain. Jane was surprised to find Frankie talking to Susie over some files.

"Frankie what you doing here?" she enquired.

"I'm floating," he replied, "it's Maura I need to do something" he last part of his sentence was said with a hint of the fiery Rizzoli fury behind the sentence and it hit Jane he was probably hurting almost as much as her. Maura was like another sister to him one her was especially protective of because she didn't have the family o look out for her.

"How is she?" Jane lowered her gaze to the floor as she answered.

"Bad."

"You need me to do anything?" he asked as Susie shut the file and went over to where another tech was calling from.

"Yeah Frost could use some help on background," Jane paused thinking "Frankie mom doesn't know…how bad it was. I don't think I can face telling her."

Frankie nodded telling his mother Maura was raped was not something he wanted to do but he would do it for Jane.

Jane was back upstairs with Frost she had all but being kicked out autopsy as she was having trouble keeping her cool in settings she associated so much with Maura. She'd rung the hospital Maura had woke up and they were keeping her in for observation, however Maura had disagreed with this until coming to a compromise with Jane that she would stay a few hours and then Jane would go collect her and observe her at her own apartment.

"Right got quite a lot on Brad, he was under a mountain of debt owed money to everyone," said Frost putting down some papers he'd been reading. "However a week ago a deposit of 500,000 was made into his account. We're trying to face the paper trail."

"Ok so that payment was to get something from the morgue. Whatever it was he didn't want it himself but for whoever paid him." Said Jane thinking allowed, "Maybe whoever was in the video?"

"But if he paid Brad to get it why would he risk coming with them?"

They sat in silence again Jane swivelled her chair round to look at the evidence board and was faced with blown up pictures of Maura's injuries. She sighed and pushed down the nausea they provoked in her.

With that Frost's phone rang leaving Jane with nothing but her thoughts, those things that made her want pull her knees into her chest and hide away and not have to face reality. She didn't want to have to go get Maura not because in any way did she not want to look after but she was terrified she wouldn't be able that she wouldn't be able to help her through this.

"We have a name," announced frost with triumphant tone, "Money was paid into his account by Tucker. The guy who I believe set the whole charity event up last night. Now only that but he withdrew another 500.000"

"We got a break," announced Korsac coming into the room. "Bones from the new shopping mall sight were missing Susie and Dr Popof looked at the pictures Maura had taken and her notes. They found a baby clavicle, the women was pregnant, killer probably panicked that there'd be dna to link them to him," Korsac finished looking round the room at two slightly stunned faces.

"Tucker paid 500.000 into Brad's account to take them which means I'm putting my money on him been baby daddy, it would ruin the nice career he's got going on." Said Jane already putting her jacket on. "Wait he donated bone marrow can we run the Dna found" she paused taking a breath "the rape kit against it?"

"no need" the room at this point was getting pretty full as Suzie walked in "got a hit in CODIS Carl manning." she handed the file to Korsac.

"Been in jail or arrested for just about everything including sexual harassment several times."

"We got an address?" asked Jane snatching the file form him, "what the hell we waiting for then?" asked Jane the address already committed to memory

"Rizzoli," Cavanaugh's voice boomed through them room. "The only place you're going is to the hospital to pick up Dr. Isles." He saw Jane open her mouth to protest. "She's trying to sign out ama."

Jane groaned she wanted nothing more than to get her hands on this guy.

"Jane we got this," said Korsac in a ton that told Jane they felt exactly the same way as she did.

"Go take care of Maura," reassured Frost gently touching her arm as she walked by.

Jane made it all the way downstairs and nearly out the door before her mother spotted her. The tear stained face of Angela Rizzoli met Jane's eyes and any resolve she had faded and she fell into her others arm as she crossed the room to her.

"I can't do this Ma,"

"Do what?" asked Angela stroking her hair

"I don't know what to do, Maura takes care of me I can't….he raped her ma,"

"I know honey I know." Angela had had time for her own grief for her good as daughter now she needed to be strong for both her girls.

"Its ok Janie were going to take this one step a time all of us. And the first step is you getting Maura home ok." Jane pushed back and rubbed ta her damp red cheeks.

"I've got this."


End file.
